Crafting Motif 73: Anequina Style
Locations * Contents This one is determined to record the traditional appearance of Anequine arms and armor despite the attempts of Euraxia the Usurper Queen to replace them with new, inferior designs. Our martial traditions in the North date back to the time of Darloc Brae, and though nowadays we no longer employ his savage methods, one must confess that the Golden Beast had a truly Khajiiti sense of style in arms and armor. AXES A good axe must have the heft needed to cleave your enemies, yes, but also the balance to be handled nimbly. Similarly to the style's swords and daggers, Anequine axes use lightweight lacquered wood and elegantly curved metals to ensure this is so. Using graceful arcs and wide sweeps, soldiers are able to carve their foes from a distance while still maintaining their strength for long combat durations. BELTS Anequine belts, as it is with most Khajiiti fashion, are both stylish and practical. After all, it would not do for warriors in the midst of battle to have their leggings fall down. Sleek and sturdy, these leather belts have proven themselves against the stress of combat time and time again. BOOTS In the desperation of combat, the Khajiit consider all possible attacks. Sometimes such desperation comes down to fighting fang and claw. With this in mind, the open toes of Anequine boots allow swift kicks to become piercing slashes. The style also allows relief in the hot climate of Elsweyr, giving our armies an edge against heavily armored invaders who quickly overheat. BOWS The Wood Elves claim their bows to be the finest in all of Tamriel. This one does not place much faith in such claims, given that she has held an Anequine bow. Like all fine Khajiiti weapons, the balance of this lacquered bow is impeccable. Each arrow flies straight and true, striking with more force than a Pahmar's paw. CHEST PIECES Anequine chest pieces are as bold and sturdy as Nala-do's people. Each piece of armor is meticulously carved with symbols of the Moons, showing our reverence to their divine grace. The lacquered wood is sturdy enough to withstand the blow of a blade, yet light enough to allow for quick, silent movements. No other armor so greatly compliments the martial prowess of the Khajiit. DAGGERS It is rare to catch a Khajiit without a dagger somewhere on their person, whether it be their weapon of choice or a last resort. Hidden in a boot, a dagger can help spring a surprise attack. With a surprise blow, it can kill your enemy instantly. It is of little wonder that the Anequine dagger is created with such care, from its sturdy blade to its deftly balanced handle. GLOVES To ask a Khajiit to cover their claws is like asking a warrior to sheath their blade; there is a time and place to do so, and that is not on the battlefield. Each pair of Anequine gloves allow for uncovered claws and dexterous hand movements, ensuring that Khajiiti warriors can never truly be disarmed. HELMETS In days past, only the mightiest Khajiiti warriors would earn the right to wear the most fearsome of Anequine helmets. The faces of these helmets were said to be so grotesque that even fellow soldiers would shudder at the sight of them. It is a point of pride for Nala-do's people that we continue this tradition with fearsome masks of our own. LEG GREAVES The greatest strength of Khajiiti martial arts is its quick movements. This is why Anequine leg greaves are lightweight with many independent parts, allowing warriors to maintain their flexibility. By the time our enemies move one step, we have already sprinted behind them and struck from behind. MACES Only the strongest and boldest Khajiit choose to wield a mace. Given the weapon's heft and size, the usual Khajiiti martial skills of quick strikes and deft dodges are unable to be fully utilized. And so the Anequine mace is solid and heavy, good for bashing in the skulls of enemies with strong, precise strikes. SHIELDS Anequine shields are adorned with gemstones, each carved to represent a phase of the moon. Khajiit who commission such shields will often request specific phases that represent important events in their lives; their birth, the death of a loved one, even the night of their first kill. When you receive such a shield, remember that there is a story carved into its gemstones. SHOULDER ARMOR Yes, the Khajiiti are a practical people, but Nala-do can justifiably claim that we have a certain sense of style as well. This can be most easily seen in the design of Anequine shoulder armor. Though these pieces are sturdy and lightweight, as all other pieces of Anequine armor are, this one is proud to note how beautifully carved they are as well. STAVES Only a fool underestimates the Khajiit who wields an Anequine staff. In the paws of a mage, these elegant staves produce powerful spells and evocations. In a claw-dancer's paws, it can be used to strike quick and lethal blows. Whomever the user, you can expect this beautifully balanced and sturdy staff to help its wielder outlast many difficult battles. SWORDS There are few sights more awe-inspiring than a claw-dancer under the Moons, their curved blade twirling through the air like ripples of moonlight. And there is no finer blade than those found on an Anequine sword, perfectly balanced and deadly sharp. Even in the hands of the most novice of warriors, this weapon can cleave through armor and flesh alike. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Crafting Motifs